Harry Potter
Harry James Potter is a half-blood wizard. He was born on July 31, 1980, to Lily Potter and James Potter. The only known wizard to survive the Killing Curse, Harry went to live with his aunt and uncle, Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley, after the dark wizard Voldemort murdered his parents. He has a cousin, Dudley Dursley, with whom he grew up. Education Harry started at Hogwarts in 1991 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. He was selected as Seeker for his house Quidditch team in his first year, making him the youngest player at the school in nearly a century. Harry's closest friends in school were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. After Voldemort sacked the school in 1997, Harry and Hermione dropped out to search for Horcruxes, believing Ron to be dead. Harry did not return to finish his education. Second Wizarding War *See Second Wizarding War Harry fought against Voldemort alongside members of the Order of the Phoenix, though at the time he had not been inducted into the organization. Left by Albus Dumbledore the mission of destroying detatched pieces of Voldemort's soul, Harry spent what would have been his final year at Hogwarts scouring the countryside in pursuit of Horcruxes and evading capture from Death Eaters. Although Harry ultimately relented and permitted Hermione to accompany him on this dangerous mission, he at first encouraged her to go into hiding with her parents in Australia. Harry already felt tremendous guilt because he felt his own actions had caused Ron's death. As Death Eaters raided the castle in spring 1997, Harry gave the Felix Felicis he had won in a contest to Hermione because he believed she would be in more danger than Ron due to her blood status. Later, he chided himself for not dividing the potion evenly between his two friends. When Harry and Hermione started their journey, he still had lingering feelings for Ginny Weasley, who had dated for a time during his sixth year. Hermione, having harbored feelings for Ron for years, had been crushed the year before when he dated first Lavender Brown and, later, Anna Clemens. She took his death very hard and for a time was in deep mourning. When news arrived that Anna was expecting their late friend's child, Hermione lashed out at Slytherin's locket, destroying the fragment of Voldemort's soul inside. The action helped her grieve for Ron and, in time, accept her developing feelings for Harry. However, given the perilous circumstances, their relationship was fraught with tension. It is not until the very end of the war that Harry realizes the strength of his feelings for Hermione. The pair are separated when the Order raids Malfoy Manor to seize Hufflepuff's cup, a Horcrux they believe to be in the possession of Bellatrix Lestrange. It is only after Harry returns to Hogwarts that he learns Hermione was gravely wounded by Bellatrix in the raid and isn't expected to survive. Not knowing Ron is actually alive and feeling he has nothing left to lose, Harry accepts Voldemort's invitation to end his life in the Forbidden Forest. However, having united the Deathly Hallows, Harry survives the encounter and is able to kill the dark wizard at last. Hermione eventually recovers from her injuries with Harry's help. Family Harry married Hermione on April 16, 2003. Together, they have three children: Ben Potter, Lily Potter and Grace Potter. All three children have the same godparents, Ron and Anna Weasley. They are godparents to the couple's two oldest children, Ian Weasley and Rory Weasley, and two youngest children, Lucy Weasley and Jack Weasley. Career Harry is Chief of the Auror Office and works closely with Ron, who is Senior Head Officer in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry was recruited by Kingsley Shacklebolt. He is allowed to enter the program even though he had not completed the requisite Hogwarts education or taken his N.E.W.T.s. Notable *Harry's Patronus is a stag. *Harry's wand is 11" and made of holly and phoenix feather.